Pieces of Heart
by Dr. Latewave
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts Fact Challenge, proposed by my friend Wata. One hundred Prompts within.


1.) Sora, unlike Riku and Kairi-who received Keyblades through the Keyblade Succession Rites performed by Terra and Aqua-gained his Keyblade by virtue of the strength of his heart.

2.) Sora is neither the first nor the second Keyblade wielder Pete has met. The first was Mickey, with his Star Seeker. The second was Ven who's kinda like Sora now that he thinks about it. After that were Aqua and Terra. Sometimes Pete wonders why King Mickey sent his minions to find a Keyblade wielder. Where did the others go?

3.) Namine and Roxas were created at the same time out of Sora. Namine was born from the mixing of Kairi and Sora's hearts while Roxas was born from the spillover of Ventus' heart into Sora's

4.) Ansem the Wise's biggest mistake was leaving Xehanort with Braig.

5.) Surprisingly Ansem's favorite Disciple was Ienzo. The youngest of his disciples strikes a fatherly cord within him he didn't know he had.

6.) When Riku first saw his personal Keyblade, he didn't know how to react. Many emotions vied within his heart: self loathing for trying to take Sora's, regret and anger that it didn't chose him earlier, and finally hope.

7.) Xion was born from Sora's stray memories, stolen from him to keep him asleep forever. She was first in a planned line. Number i. A fake amoung fakes.

8.) No matter what happens Kairi will never again forget Sora.

9.) Ventus was skilled with Light and Wind magics, Terra with Darkness and Earth. Aqua had no specialties, but was good with the basic spells. It blackly amuses those familiar with both trinities that Sora takes after Aqua and Kairi after Ven, and disturbs them as to how much Riku mirrors Terra. They hope that the similarities won't extend to their fates.

10.) There is something... off, about Sora's heart. It houses or at one point housed Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Xion, Ventus, Vanitas and the X-Blade. His power to connect to others and to share his heart with them is true reason why he was chosen by the Keyblade and Kingdom Hearts. His heart is such that could fill a world with light.

11.) No matter what obstacle blocks his path, Pluto always knows which way to go.

12.) Axel was ordered to get close to Roxas. Axel was ordered to test Sora. Axel chose to become Roxas's friend. In the end, Axel chose to save Sora.

13.) Roxas was similar to Sora, of course, but anyone who had met Ventus would have asked if they were brothers.

14.) Luxord was a gambler with the world as his game, and his prize was worth more than anything. In the end the Dark called his bluff.

15.) The Nobodies of Castle Oblivion tasked with observing Sora couldn't help but wonder how he "remembered" techniques he had never learned.

16.) Vexen was often cold before he lost his heart, now he can't feel cold. He doesn't believe that was a trade he would have made when he was Somebody.

17.) Demyx has always loved music. Before he lost his heart he'd been capable of playing music beautiful enough to make stones weep. Now his music is dull and lifeless. He plays now because the music is the only connection to his past he has left.  
18.) Sephiroth created to be perfect in every way, invincible according to his creator. So how in the world was he losing to a dog with a shield, a duck with no pants, and a boy with a giant key?

19.) Xemnas Remembers.

20.) Xehanort created Vanitas solely out of a desire for a stronger apprentice. He didn't realize what he had done until he found out Ven had survived. By splitting his heart into halves of perfect light and dark, he'd made possible the creation of the X-blade. His dreams could all come true, thanks to Ventus not dying like he was supposed to.

21.) Larxene liked Axel: he was cruel and calculating, how could she not? She never knew he hated her as much as his heart-less state allowed.

22.) Axel has a way with plans. He skillfully weaves his plans into others plots, so skillfully that they think he's on their side until it all blows up in their face, as Marluxia, Zexion, Saix and even Xemnas can attest.

23.) The inner six and outer seven Nobodies of Organization XIII stick together. Between the two divisions, the ones who get along best are, surprisingly, Xigbar and Luxord.

24.) Larxene was quite touched when Marluxia asked for her help. She was laughing when Marluxia said they should overthrow the Superior. She was quite shocked when Marluxia told her he was serious.

25.) Demyx was a slacker, something that kept him out of danger. He never willingly fought anyone until Sora mocked him and his lack of a heart.

26.) Many accused King Mickey of favoritism when he appointed Goofy to the rank of Captain of the Guard. It wasn't until several people challenged and lost to Goofy that his detractors realized he earned it.

27.) Valor form grants great strength and power. The first time Sora used it he nearly got himself killed out of overconfidence.

28.) Halloween Town was a place where the Heartless fit right in was Sora's thought about the world, until he saw some of the residents lose their hearts. And with that came a revelation: not all monsters are monsters on the inside.

29.) The forms that Donald's magic gave them on various worlds came programmed with instincts and feelings that took some getting used to. In Halloween Town Sora found he had a habit of subtly checking out peoples necks, and in Atlantica he had the biggest craving for seaweed.

30.) When Sora found Peter Pan's summon gem he was overjoyed to see his old friend again. Then he remembered what it meant for Peter to be the spirit in the gem and he choked back tears over another world destroyed.

31). When Sora looks at the Keyblade he received after defeating the cloaked figure, he gets the strange feeling that at last he is [i]complete[/i].

32.) Sora doesn't quite remember where he got his crown necklace. When he thinks about it, he remembers the face of an old, tan and bald man with a mile wide smile.

33.) Riku was given the Soul Eater by Maleficent as a counter to the Keyblade. She formed it out of the darkness in his heart. When he acquired his Keyblade, Riku wonders whether the Soul Eater had been integrated into it, or if Way to Dawn had been corrupted into the Soul Eater.

34.)King Mickey left his kingdom in search of a key. He had the Star Seeker Keyblade, but that was a weapon of light. He would need a key of dark to close the Door to Darkness. 35.) It's ability was to unleash the darkness of a heart, in a twisted parody of the Keyblade's great power. It was created from the hearts of six Princesses of Heart, and Riku choosing to give himself to the Darkness. Ansem looked at his Black Keyblade and admired how fitting for him it was.

36.) When Sora first saw Vivi, he was convinced that the boy was a Heartless of some kind. He had the eyes and shadows for a face. So when he saw Vivi talking and playing with the other kids, he fell straight onto his face.

37.) Seifer doesn't believe in destiny. What happens happens, ya know? So when that guy with a giant key comes and saves him he's got to pay him back somehow. But forcing the trophy onto Goofy sees the four crystals fall into the hands of their owners from the virtual world. Destiny? Maybe.

38.) The virtual world created by DiZ was supposed to be a perfect copy of Twilight Town. When the glitches started up he realized that he hadn't quite done a good a job as he'd thought. He probably could have managed that beach after all.

39.) Xemnas believed that taking Kingdom Hearts would make him a god. Really though, had he tried to absorb much more than he did the light would have torn him apart.

40.) When Sora fought Chernobog, he had no idea why he was being attacked, what was attacking him or why it was in the End of the World. He did know that whatever it was, it was toying with them.

41.) Marluxia might have held the title "the Graceful Assassin," but he never realized who the Organization's real assassin was.

42.) Wisdom Form was a different rush than Valor. Beyond the boost to his magic, Wisdom Form helped him to think clearly, to use his magic most also came in handy with schoolwork, as Sora discovered when he returned to the islands 43.) His fight with Luxord was one of the weirder ones Sora could remember. The guy even turned him into a card! Who in the world uses cards to fight?

44.) Destiny Islands was the birthplace of many Keyblade users, and many from other worlds visited it. Some who knew of this peculiarity wondered if the world was a beacon for those with special destinies, but the "destiny" referred to really only applies to one person.

45.) Sora is not actually the first Keyblade master to ever use two Keyblades at once. He is, however, the first capable of using three.

46.) Data Sora is a digital copy of Sora. He was granted a program designed to look like a Keyblade to remove glitches in the digitized Journal-worlds, but it was destroyed by Maleficient. The weapon he is using now? A Keyblade.

47.) The Twilight Thorn Roxas fought at the Station of Awakening is a representation of his inner Nobody, Nothingness itself. Had he lost the battle, he would have lost his human shape and turned into a Twilight Thorn himself.

48.) The Hundred Acre Woods was created when a writer poured his heart into writing a story for his son. That bit of heart grew with every reading until the boy fell into the story. But the boy eventually grew up and forgot the book, and when the man's world was destroyed the book was lost. Merlin found it, but missing many pages. Sora came and found the pages and repaired the book. He too entered the story, and when he left it, he left a piece of his heart with it's residents.

49.) Leon's real name is Squall Leonhart, a name he only started to hide when Radiant Garden fell. He was one of the garden's best trained cadets yet he couldn't save any of his squad, and he wrongly believed that he was the only survivor. However if he had ever visited Twilight Town, He would have met the other survivor, Seifer.

50.) Seifer and his gang are also survivors of Radiant Garden. When it fell, the Sorceress Edea saved her grandson and his friends by teleporting them to another world, and cast a forbidden spell to protect them on their trip. The cost of the spell was her life.

51.) Simba was strong enough to survive the end of his world but not the trip to another. When Sora restored the worlds Simba returned to his physical body, though he hoped to see his new friends again. When that day came he was amused to see Sora's new form, so close to his own.

52.) Zexion is an illusionist. His attribute isn't straightforward, as he needs to carefully control each illusion down to the smallest detail. His powers might be less practical those of other Nobodies, but illusions are the only type of magic that allow one to make entire armies kill themselves.

53.) Cloud has a single goal in life, to find and kill Sephiroth. His search brought him to the Coliseum, where Hades agreed to tell him the location of his foe in exchange for Hercules' death. Of course if Cloud had bothered to check around, he would have learned that Sephiroth was a regular in the games.

54.) When he left the islands Sora was capable of beating Tidus, Selphie and Wakka every time they fought. But how hard is it to win against a guy who throws dodgeballs, a girl with a jump rope, and a dude who has a weird red thing as a weapon?

55.) Traverse Town is supposedly built of parts of worlds that weren't sucked into the Darkness when they fell. If this is true, how is it that it has a heart?

56.) The only one of Ansem's disciples who continued to experiment after the loss of his heart was Vexen. Who created a bunch of clones of himself and let them loose in Castle Oblivion. Maybe it was a good thing that the rest of them stopped.  
57.) Dilan and Aeleus joined the Radiant Garden guard corps after being taken on as apprentices by Ansem the Wise, and unlike Braig did so without any ulterior motives.

58.) Isa and Lea had a plan, a dastardly evil plan, if they said so themselves. They would sneak into the castle, find Ansem the Wise, and ask him to make them his apprentices. Okay, maybe it wasn't particularly dastardly, but it was a good plan. The made to the library before Dilan found and evicted them.

59.) Even was given the task of raising Ienzo, the child of one of the king's dead friends. He didn't particularly care for the duty, as it distracted him from his work. Then he discovered the child was prodigy and had repaired a machine he had thought irrepairable.

60.) Merlin was a backwards aging man, who knew the future until it occurred. During the time when he was made to forget Sora, he was one of the few people who recognized that he had forgotten something or one important. It wasn't until he met Sora again that he remembered just how important Sora really was.

61.) Malificient planned for the interference of a Keybearer. There were quite a few around. She expected to be opposed by King Mickey. She had innumerable plans for him, but the appearance of the new Keyblade Master threw her off and she paid dearly for it.

62.) The lost Dalmatian puppies were captured by the Heartless and locked in treasure boxes rather then devoured by the darkness. Sora noticed this, and decided that you'd need be a real monster to want to hurt the little pups.

63.) Sora and Riku first met when Riku was two, an encounter that ended with Sora chewing on the white haired boy's head.

64.) Mushu and Dumbo are opposites on the elemental table. The former breathes fireballs, the latter sprays jets of water. So why is it that when summoned together, their powers combine into a spiral-water-fireball thing?  
65.) Firsts are never easy. When Sora received magical powers it was to expected he'd have some problems, right? The first time he cast Fire he lit Donald's tail on fire, shooting the duck into the air like one of his rockets. His first Ice spell froze Donald solid, it was ten minutes before he unfroze. Thunder, well, metal rods would attract lightning...

66.) There were more magical mishaps, like when Sora first learned Stop but put practicing off until he got back to Traverse Town. He ended up hitting Leon. Yuffie took advantage of this to draw over his face. With Gravity, he managed to crush some of Phils trophies. The first time he cast Aero, he created a small tornado which blew Donald away.

67.) The spell Sora had the most problems with was Magnet. When he first cast it, every metal object in the area was drawn to him. Paperclips, loose nails or screws, munny, and other objects flew up and stuck to him for about an hour. Donald was happy. For once nothing bad happened to him!

68.) When Sora returned to Atlantica, he was asked to be Ariel's backup singer. Touched, he'd accepted, but he had to wonder why there had been a part written for him when everyone had forgotten about him, and no one in Atlantica knew he could sing?

69.) Sora's head is a crowded place. After all, it's home to Xion, Roxas, Ven, and Vanitas. Who have nothing to do. They amuse themselves by talking to Sora in his dreams. Making him think he's crazy. He isn't crazy, right? These guys do exist. They do!

70.) Jack Sparrow is a pirate who knows magic exists. After all he had met a squid man and seen cursed Aztec gold at work. He even owns a magic compass, though he suspects it may be broken. Ever since he met that Sora boy it's been spinning wildly. He knows what he wants, right? It's not like he really wants one of those keys. He just thinks it'd be nifty.

71.) Sometimes when Sora pulled too strongly on his friends' hearts his desire for power got the better of him. His inner darkness took shape around him , and he fought against it as much as he fought the Heartless. This was the Anti form.

72.) Xemnas had decided to test the Keyblade wielder's strength, to see for himself the effect that opening himself to Darkness might have had on him. Would he even be capable of using his Keyblade, now that he was incomplete? The answer was yes, so Xemnas prepared to fight. A Heartless Keyblade wielder... this would be interesting.

73.) Xion enjoyed the life she had. She was one of the few people that could get rid of the Heartless. She had good friends. She held a power few possessed. Even so, she was always felt as though something was wrong with her life...  
74.) When Namine broke the chains of Sora's memory, the keychains for Sora's Keyblade broke as well, being symbols of the connections of the heart between Sora and his friends. Those keychains were gone for good, but new ones would take their place.

75.) Sea salt ice cream was a treat that many of Sora's aspects enjoyed, a trait shared with many important and influential people across the worlds. With the vast number of world rulers who enjoyed the frozen treat, some whispered about a grand ice cream conspiracy. Those who enjoy it shake their heads when they hear people go on about this, joking or not. It just tastes good!

76.) Flying a gummi ship was usually pretty boring. Fly through empty space, shoot Heartless. Then there were times like the Embargo of Twilight Town when planet-sized ships engaged them as well as each other. Times like that were hectic, full of laser blasts, dodging and shooting down enemy fighters. Times like that, they were fun.

77.) Nobody knows where the Moogles came from, they've always been around building things. People believe that they wouldn't hurt a fly. They would be wrong. Years before Sora left Destiny Islands, a Moogle in dark clothing appeared and whipped up a Moogle rebellion on a small world. They won the war but lost to the Heartless, who devoured all except for the Moogle in black. "Do you think any of them will survive the process?" "No, kupo."

78.) Sora's memories of Castle Oblivion are buried deep in his heart. Namine tried to break every chain that bound him to her, so that she could be forgotten, ashamed as she was. But memories of the heart are never lost, just forgotten, and Sora gets a funny feeling in the back of his head that has nothing to do with Roxas whenever Kairi slips into Namine's form.

79.) The only thing left in Jiminy's otherwise blank journal, 'Thank Namine', surprised him. What happened to his journal? Who was Namine, and why did he need to thank her? Though the others accepted the strangeness in their carefree way, Jiminy wondered in the back of his mind as to why Namine had important enough to need to a thank you across a year's worth of sleep, but not important enough to remember.

80.) Sora houses the heart of Vanitas and Ventus as it was after their last fight: barely connected, and warring against itself. As Sora grew up, his heart worked slowly but steadily to calm both aspects and to gently reconnect them. Sora slept restlessly in his early years as he unconsciously lived out Ven's before he started fighting the Heartless his heart was preparing itself by fixing Ven's, and even though Sora is completely self-taught, he's learned much of what Ven himself did.

81.) Master Form was the ultimate form, granting the near-endless strength of Valor and the near-unlimited magic of Wisdom, as well as making possible a variety of acrobatic stunts and magic tricks. It was a powerful form, but Sora had the feeling that there were even greater powers waiting for him.

82.) Hades has been playing the game since before Maleficent and the others were born. The fairy actually thought she was more clever then a god? Pfeh. She was killed in the end, wasn't she? Everyone's a piece on his game board. The Heartless were only pawns. They couldn't even hurt him. Sure that Sora kid beat him once or twice and he's okay with that, because he always wins. Everything dies eventually.

83.) Hook never cared much for the Heartless. The witch had said they were important to [i]her[/i] plans of conquest, but he'd never been interested in ruling. All he wanted was treasure and revenge on Peter Pan. What more did he need?

84.) Oogie Boogie was part of the Council due to his immunity to the Heartless. The others looked down on him, as he had no powers besides being hard to kill and being linked to his manor. He stole the fake heart to make the others respect him more. If he could control the Heartless, he could take over. Problem was, how could a heartless being know anything about the power of a heart?

85.) Jafar was a sorcerer skilled in many magics. He plotted the downfall of the sultan to satisfy his his dreams of kingship, but his power ruled him. If he'd been wiser he might have created a oasis and built up from there. Power overwhelming reason is always when the grandest mistakes are made.

86.) Barbossa had been looking for a way to end his curse for ten years. When the hooded man appeared and offered a way out he had listened. If he'd known that Luxord was planning to use the curse as a weapon, he'd have killed him then and there. No one deserved that kind of suffering.

87.) Scar Kinslayer was one of the most evil beings in existence. The Heartless created from him was among most monstrous ever recorded. It was huge and caused massive amounts of destruction to the Pride Lands. A being that has no magic or special powers to speak of created one of the most powerful and evil Heartless around.

88.) Queen Minnie Mouse had banished him from Disney Kingdom and thrown him into the Realm of Darkness. He was all alone. He would be left here forever. Who would speak in his defense, argue for his freedom? No one. And then she came. "Come with me, if you want your freedom and revenge."

89.) Cloud's quest to kill Sephiroth came from a desire to avenge his master: Sephiroth. The man he'd known had drowned in the Darkness. Sephiroth was one of the volunteers in the Artificial Darkness Program, and the other survivor after Xehanort. Like the other man, the elemental Dark he was exposed to woke something deep within his heart, granting him power at the cost of his soul. Unlike Xehanort, Sephiroth has never split himself, or diminished himself in any way. He is as he was, an emissary of the Dark.

90.) The World That Never Was was born from pieces of forgotten worlds, worlds that had became nothing rather than fall to Darkness. It is eternal. It will be forgotten again, and never be made whole.

91.) Limit form was a blast from the past, granting him the use of powers and skills he had learned, but forgotten. Namine's final gift was sewn together from those memories.

92.) When Donald first started learning magic, he had worse accidents then Sora. He had the habit of hitting himself when he was learning spells, but his worst accident came when created a spell to make fireworks... and blew himself and a number of surrounding buildings up.

93.) The Stations of Awakening are highly symbolic, everything one sees within has a meaning even if it isn't obvious. The three dream weapons in particular as representatives of a person's desires. The sword is the desire to fight and to challenge the world, the shield is the desire to protect and nurture, and the staff is the desire to learn and change-and that's just the obvious meanings.

94.) Twilight Town is a rarity: a world balanced perfectly between Light and Dark, neither having any advantage over the other. As creatures of In-Between and Nothingness, Nobodies walk freely here, without fear of reprisal from either extreme.

95.) Light and Darkness are equal but opposite forces, forever at odds. To ally oneself with the Darkness is to know the dark places, in the worlds and in the human heart. It's easy to lose yourself in the dark, because the only limit to how much you can use is exactly how much it takes to fill your heart completely: it takes far less to permanently stain your heart. To ally with the Light is to put oneself on display, to become a beacon for others to follow. To ally with the Light is to make yourself a target. It's much harder to overuse light-element magic, as much training is required to use any amount of it. But a single mistake in its use can burn the user from inside out.

96.) Ansem ceased many of his projects due to the danger inherent in them. One of those the way to travel to other worlds. The ability to move to other worlds was something he noticed the Heartless possessed, but only if the user was willing to brave the darkness in order to slip between the shadowy cracks in the barriers between worlds.

97.) Ansem was a progressive ruler, who loved to invent new and useful devices. When one of his students convinced him as to the necessity of new labs, he built them. When his guards informed him that the castle was out of living space, he built that too. Eventually his palace grew too big, and he designed the lift system. After he returned from the void he discovered that his apprentice had transformed his beloved castle into a bastion of darkness and driven his people off their world. Bitterly he cursed him, and how technological marvels he'd meant to help people could be so easily turned to crueler purposes.

98.) The King's letter brought news of old friends and a summons for the Keyblade master. It told of the Journal and the secrets held within it. And in that letter was a promise of freedom for those trapped in their torment.

99.) After Sora became whole, he unlocked his Final Form. Joy was the first thing he felt. This form unlocks Sora's true power, even if for a short period of time, and shows Sora's ultimate destiny as the prince of Kingdom Hearts.

100.) When the story comes to an end, Sora will go it alone. His loyal companions, his best friend, and his princess will all have to stay behind as Sora faces the darkness of Kingdom Hearts. But he won't really be alone: their hearts will be with him. Theirs, and the hearts of everyone across the worlds who is connected to him, strengthening his heart until not even all the Darkness of the worlds will be enough to stop him from opening the Door to Light. 


End file.
